jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lizard (Curt Connors)
Dr Curt Connors (voiced by Joseph Campanella) is a scientist and a friend to Spider-Man's Secret Identity, Peter Parker, in Spider-Man the 1994 animated series. He is a scientist at The Empire State University, and found a way to help people regain lost limbs. He tested the project on a rat. His result were a huge success, that he decided to tried it on himself. He has a wife named, Margret Connors, and son, named Billy. Curt Connors is a good friend to his fellow friends, and family, including Spider-Man. He is a role model for all scientist in New York City. When he tried his experiment on himself, it worked and he got his arm back. He never felt so happy in his life, but there was catch. On his way back home, he started to get extremely scaly. The result from the test, mainly from his research on reptiles, and on medicine. When he got home, his body began to become really more mutant than human. and eventually disappeared without a trace. When he returned, Dr. Curt Connors had turn into a monstrous creature called The Lizard. He soon wanted to have people look just like him, and it failed when Spider-man gave him an antidote which changed him back. The Lizard is an alternate form and personality of Dr. Curt Connors which has genius intelligence and is a world renowned herpetologist (reptile scientist) . He was created when Connors decided to regrow his right missing arm which he lost while working as a surgeon in the U.S. Army. Connors wanted to regrow his missing arm by using lizard DNA. Connors' experiments with lizard DNA proved more than he could handle. Connors mutated into a giant lizard creature. Iron Man and Mister Fantastic managed to use a machine to activate the dormant part of Lizard's mind enabling the Curt Connors part of the mind to be awakened. Curt Connors.jpg|Dr. Curt Conners Connors Arm Grow.jpg|Conners's new arm Night of the Lizard.jpg|Conners's transformation SMTAS - S1E1 - The Lizard.png|The Lizard Powers. Due to the serum he uses to regenerate missing body parts, it also had an unintended side effect. While transformed into The Lizard, Connors possesses a variety of superhuman attributes. *'Superhuman Strength:' Connors himself has the normal physical strength of a human male of his age, height, and build that engages in little regular exercise. While transformed, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength. He can overpower normal humans, turn over standard vehicles such as cars and vans and even Spider-Man who himself is stronger than normal humans as well. His physical strength has extended into the muscles of his legs allowing him to leap great distances. *'Superhuman Speed:' While transformed, Connors can run and move at speeds greater than that of the finest human athlete and can reach a top speed of about 45 miles per hour. He is shown to be slightly faster than Spider-Man himself. *'Superhuman Stamina:' While transformed, Connors' advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' While transformed, Connors' scaly skin and superhumanly enhanced bodily tissues provide him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, and small caliber bullets without sustaining injury. *'Superhuman Agility:' In his transformed state, Connors' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. His agility rivals Spider-Man. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Connors' reflexes are similarly enhanced while transformed and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite The Lizard's physical durability, he can sustain physical injury. However, if injured, his body is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While transformed, Connors' healing powers are developed to the point where he can fully regenerate missing limbs, just like many known reptile species. *'Tail:' While transformed, Connors has a long, reptilian-like tail that he can use to help balance himself or as an offensive weapon. He is capable of whipping his tail at speeds of at least 70 miles per hour. Considering his strength and physical toughness, he can generate enough force to shatter concrete. He can also use it to strangle people with it. *'Fangs & Claws:' While transformed, Connors' fingers and toes are each tipped with razor sharp claws that, combined with his natural strength, are able to cut most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. He can punch through the roof of a car and can tear through metal objects like lockers and other stuff. His mouth is also filled with rows of razor sharp teeth that he can use as offensive weapons in close combat situations. *'''Psionics: '''The Lizard has a limited ability to command or attract reptlies to him. It is unknown if he is able to control it or not. This could also be the result of a kind of pheromone the Lizard may produce. Trivia. *The Lizard will appear in the future. Gallery SMTNAS Lizard.jpg Curt_Connors_TASM1.jpg TASM Lizard promo.jpg Curtis Connors (Earth-TRN123) as the Lizard.jpg SMTAS - S1E1 - The Lizard.png Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Humans Category:Animal characters Category:Males Category:Inventors Category:Neutral characters Category:Superheroes Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Reptiles Category:Redeemed characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man's enemies Category:Spider-Man's Allies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Sinister Six Category:Disney characters Category:Disney villains Category:Lizards Category:Villains Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Kyle's enemies Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Mandrake's kingdom Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Characters with Regenerative Healing Category:Sunset's enemies Category:Villains for Twilight's Adventures Category:Sunset's allies